


Sleeper Sofa

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofa shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeper Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> [Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/62832.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

“I am not getting a DAY BED!”

“Okay! Fine! Then, what about a futon?”

“I am not getting a futon. I’m getting a sofa bed!. SO FA!”

Steve stood back, well out of the argument in the furniture store between Danny and Eric that was getting louder and louder. He smiled at Eric naively thinking Danny might back down.

“They’re not comfortable!”

“Then sleep on the floor! I’m buying something that will still look like a respectable piece of living room furniture when you’re done mooching off me!”

Eric valiantly gave it one more go. “What about those giant beanbag things, they-”

Danny’s look stopped all conversation.

When he appeared to have mentally counted to ten, Danny pointed across the store. “Go over there, now. Don’t bother anyone, and pretend to be respectful and human.”

Eric walked away with a huff.

“You know, if you keep treating him like a chi-”

“Don’t! Just don’t go there Steven.” Danny rubbed his temples and turned to look at the vast selection of two sleeper sofas. “He’s staying with me for free, he’s going to school for cheap. I finally got an apartment where didn’t think I needed a pull-out couch, and I’ve got someone sleeping in my living room again. I’m not getting beanbag seating.”

“Why isn’t he in Grace’s room?” Steve sprawled on one of the sofas, found it less than cushy.

Danny sat on the other, bouncing a bit. “If he get’s through a semester, I’ll talk to Grace about it. I don’t want to cause her any more … worry, now that the court thing with Rachel is over.”

Steve nodded, getting the concept, but Eric seemed to be sticking to the plan. Steve would bet on him seeing graduation. “What happened to the sofa you’ve had?”

“It gave up the ghost around 2 this morning.” Danny got up and sat on Steve’s couch, Steve moved to Danny’s. “I bought it used to begin with, it had a nice long life. Eric got up to use the bathroom, and when he got back in it collapsed. Three bars broke.”

“We could take it apart and weld it.” Steve offered. The second sofa was more conducive to relaxing, and he stretched out as much as he could without putting his feet on it.

“Between gun runners and drug dealers and human trafficking rings? Yeah, sure. Let’s take my couch apart and weld it. We should have it functional in a few months.” Danny bounced on his cushion. “Okay, this is uncomfortable and that one’s ugly.”

Steve closed his eyes, pictured watching a game at Danny’s apartment. “Go with ugly.”

“Yeah.” Danny stood, resigned and walked over to the sales desk.

Steve stood, looked across the store as he followed his partner. E-Train was picking up cushions and toss pillows. “What’s he doing?”

Danny turned and then turned away. “Looking for loose change.”

Steve chuckled and watched as Eric held something up in his hand and called out. “Anyone lose a phone?”


End file.
